A surgical support surface supports a patient on a surgical table. A typical surgical support surface includes a foam rubber interior and a plastic cover. When a patient lies on the typical surgical support surface, the pressure interface between the patient and the surgical support surface is concentrated at particular locations on the patient's body, such as at the patient's heals, sacrum, scapulas, and cranium. Pressure ulcers may occur at locations of high interface pressure between the patient and the surgical support surface. Additionally, when the surgical table is moved or tilted, areas of high interface pressure are subject to shear. It is desirable to minimize areas of high interface pressure between the patient and the surgical support surface and to prevent the occurrence of shear during movement of the surgical table.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,763 attempts to address the problem of high interface pressure between the patient and a surface pad. A vacuum bead bag is placed in the surface pad at a location for engaging the patient. The vacuum bead bag conforms to the contour of the patient to increase the surface area of contact between the patient and the surface pad. Once the vacuum bead bag conforms to the contour of the patient, the vacuum bead bag is rigidified for supporting the patient during the medical procedure.
In addition to minimizing areas of high interface pressure between the patient and the surgical support surface and preventing the occurrence of shear, it is also desirable for a surgical support surface to be radiolucent. Radiolucency of the surgical support surface enables x-rays of a patient to be taken while the patient is located on the surgical support surface.